UNSC Progressive Warfare Command
The UNSC Progressive Warfare Command (PROGWARCOM)—known in the classified literature as the UNSC Advanced Special Operations Command (ASOC)—is an operational command subsumed by the UNSC Special Operations Command. Conceived in its original format, it was first borne as a UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence command-and-control cell for the operational direction of UNSC Special Forces assets prosecuting classified ONI fieldwork. Later, it evolved into a full-fledged autonomous command of the UNSC Special Operations Command that subordinated under its purview a number of highly classified special operations forces, such as the UNSC Naval Special Commando Unit, High Priority Assassination, and the Myrmidon Program. Nevertheless, it remained closely intimated to the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, although nominally in the Special Warfare chain-of-command. It is most closely affiliated with the Directorate of Strategic Intelligence and the Directorate of Special Intelligence/Section Three. It was known formerly at its inception as the Unconventional Warfare Study Section (UWSS) or additionally known as the UNSC Progressive Warfare Division (PROGWARDIV). Responsibilities It was activated after the closure of the Human-Covenant War as a joint function command of the UNSC Special Operations Command to integrate the UNSC's existing special missions capacities and to develop the next generation of UNSC special operations forces to meet the new external and internal challenges poised by the post-War peace. After the ceasing of hostilities of the Covenant, it was immediately realized by the UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff that the UNSC special forces would become the pre-eminent and most requisite and integral component of the UNSC's armed forces. Order of Battle .]] A highly classified special operations force, its subordinate units included some of the UNSC's most qualified special missions detachments, such as UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN and NAVSPECWAR Six. Its operators would prosecute some of the most sensitive covert actions initiated by Section Three and the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, two of ONI's classified departments. *'Central AOR Headquarters, UNSC Advanced Special Operations Command'/'Integrated Center for Special Operations Coordination' (ICSOC): Asphodel Meadows Naval Special Warfare Center, Asphodel Meadows, 47 Ursae Majoris System *'Forward AOR Headquarters, UNSC Advanced Special Operations Command': Arastradero Naval Special Warfare Center, Midgard, Alpha Draconis System *'1st Unconventional Warfare Group' (1UWG) **'UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group Six': Brigade-scale naval special operations force, commanded by a Rear Admiral (Upper Half), UNSC Navy **'830th UNSC Air Force Ground Expeditionary Special Operations Wing': Brigade-scale groundborne Air Force special operations force, commanded by a Brigadier General, UNSC Air Force **'UNSC Strategic Task Reconnaissance': Battalion-scale Marine Corps special operations force, commanded by a Brigadier General, UNSC Marine Corps **'UNSC Naval Special Commando Unit': Company-scale naval special operations force, commanded by a Captain, UNSC Navy **'1st UNSC Marine Expeditionary Reconnaissance Company': Company-scale Marine Corps special operations force, commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel, UNSC Marine Corps **'High Priority Assassination': Platoon-scale Naval Intelligence paramilitary operations force, commanded by a Force Master Chief Petty Officer, UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence *'Asset Development Group': Brigade-scale multiservice special warfare development, synchronization, and training group for both PROGWARDIV assets and pan-UNSCSOCOM SOF **'Unconventional Warfare Study Group': Brigade-scale noncombatant task force for the retrospective analysis and prospective development, advancement, and revision of pan-UNSC Special Operations Command special operations technologies, augmentations, and operational means and requirements — develops and revolutionizes technologies and standard operating procedures for all UNSC Special Forces units ***'Study Group Alpha' and Study Group Bravo (Technical Development and Testing): Battalion-size task forces for the theoretical conception, practical engineering, implementation, and experimental testing of emergent special operations technologies and equipment ***'Study Group Charlie' (Operational Research and Evaluation): Battalion-size task force for the retrospective evaluation, assessment, and analysis of UNSCSOCOM special operations and operating procedures, and proposal of enhanced operational methods ***'Study Group Delta' (Counterinsurgency/Counterterrorism): Strategic-level and tactical-level analysis of insurgent and terrorist activities across UNSC space and proposal of new counterinsurgency and counterterrorism strategems; in close collaboration with the Naval Intelligence Directorate for Strategic Intelligence ***'Study Group Echo' (Clandestine Operations): Operational research into effective procedures and practical implementation of SOF-led clandestine operations, including direct action raids and HVT operations in politically-insecure environments as well as subterfuge against publicly-allied forces; in close collaboration with the Naval Intelligence Directorate for Strategic Intelligence ***'Study Group Foxtrot' (Unconventional and Psychological Warfare): Operational research into indigenous populations and civilian regimes, host nation militaries, and foreign nation militaries for military intelligence purposes—supports and provides cultural-integration support for Special Forces units that are overtly training host nation militaries or covertly training indigenous populations—moreover provides psychological and cultural analyses of provincial insurgent operations for counterinsurgency operations ***'Study Group Golf' (Artificial Intelligence): Both operates and develops Artificial Intelligence technology platforms that are in exclusive support of UNSC Special Operations Command operations, both in strategic-level analyses as well as operational-level support of actively deployed SOF units **'1stSpecial Operations Training Wing': Battalion-scale multiservice special operations training group exclusively dedicated to the prolonged, intensive training and development of highly classified HUMANCONFIG-derived PROGWARDIV assets—its progeny included the Marine Expeditionary Reconnaissance units as well as Operation Aurora; based at Asphodel Meadows Naval Special Warfare Center **'2nd Special Operations Training Wing': Battalion-scale special operations training and certification group dedicated exclusively for advanced special operational capabilities (e.g., HVT operations, austere field operations, clandestine operations)—it is responsible for the selection and training of all incoming UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group Six and UNSC Strategic Task Reconnaissance operators, and upon request it is additionally responsible for the training of ONI Special Activities Officers; based at Asphodel Meadows Naval Special Warfare Center *'Contingency Strike Force' (CONTSTRKFORONE): Operational command and control of the Joint Special Operations Task Force 452 **'Special Operations Intelligence Group' **'Unconventional Warfare Group (Airborne)' (Saber Talent) Behind the Scenes *The UNSC Progressive Warfare Division is named after the real-world U.S. Navy Special Warfare Development Group ("SEAL Team Six").